The computational core will provide crucial support for all of the Projects and MRI Core. Support will be provided in the form of setting up and maintaining hardware and software tools for: * User interfaces for specifying goals * Data acquisition * Preprocessing/geometry creation/artifact reduction * Rendering techniques * Animation production/storage/dissemination * Atlas production/storage/dissemination * Computational infrastructure (disk backup, network maintenance, tools for software engineering, etc.) * Video network setup and operation * Software support and common tools for "interoperability" between different computational environments (different workstations, PC's, Macs, specialized parallel computers, etc.) and digital image formats One of the main products of this Core will be an on-line digital archive of images, models, animations and data sets, and computational tools to use them. From this archive, we can produce 35mm slides, l6mm film, NTSC videotapes and CD-ROM data sets for dissemination and distribution. The disseminated media will be useful for a wide variety of research and teaching purposes, from anatomy to analysis. Computational tools and library production will initially be leveraged from a collection of existing hardware and software tools. These tools will be enhanced and integrated into a reliable software library.